My spirit
by Inuyashacrazy1234
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friend, but Kagome loves him. What will happen when something happens to Kagome. Will Inuyasha finally realize his true feelings for her.One-shot.


**A/N: I am so sorry for not uploading my other story, I've just been having writers block and it is killing me because I can't think of anything. But this just came to my head to I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**My spirit**

_I should have stayed with her. I should have helped her and not leave her. Because of my stupidity, she will never forgive me, she will hate me wherever she is. Since I left here she gone and all I have left is her lifeless body._

Kagome's POV

"Kikyo, leave me alone. I will never take you back after what you did to me." Inuyasha said as his ex girlfriend clung to him asking for forgivness. It's his fault for going out with her in the first place, we warned him but noooo 'she is incapable of doing that'. It took him to see Kikyo fucking Naraku for him to realize she's a slut. Now she wants him back and is following him around. This hurts me because even though Inuyasha is my best friend, I love him. Inuyasha and I were best friends since we could talk. I became his only friend since he was a half-demon. He had silver hair, gold eyes, and claws on his hand but that didn't matter, I always stood by him. Over the years I started to love him and right when it seemed like we would go out, Kikyo came, took his heart and left me shattered. He fell really hard for her and when he caught her cheating on him it affected him so much he was in depression for a while. My friends and I just helped him get over it and now Kikyo wants him back. Seeing that there is a chance for him and Kikyo to get back together hurts. He probably still loves her. I hate that sooooooo much.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean to please forgive me" The slut says. We were walking through an alley on our way to his house. Our other friends Sango, Miroku, and Koga were in front of us ignoring the whining bitch, while smart me am next to them trying to prevent Inuyasha from going back to her. He keeps looking at me with eyes that say 'what should I do' I just shake my head in negative. I won't let him get hurt again. He gladly listens to me and tries to shake Kikyo off.

"hey guys it looks like it's gonna rain, we should hurry up." Koga says. He looks right at me and winks. I absolutely hate that because ever since we met in the beginning of high school, he has had a crush on and won't leave me alone. I hear a faint growling come from behind me, I turn around and see Inuyasha shooting daggers at Koga. How flattering.

"Kagome" I hear my name and turn around to see Sango looking back at me. "Are we going to your house or Yasha's house?" I could hear Inuyasha and Kikyo arguing from behind me.

"I think-" I was cut off when someone hit me in the head. I fall to my knees in pain and I heard Inuyasha calling my name. Some dude came around me along with a bunch of other dudes. I feel someone pick me up and barley see Inuyasha's very pissed face. Damn, my head hurts like a bitch. The guys start to surround us. This is not good. "Inuyasha put me down." I tell him. He put me down but caught me when I almost lost my footing from the dizziness in my head. He gave me a worried look but I assured him I was alright. He nodded but kept an arm around my waist, which made me feel fuzzy inside despite the situation. "What do you want with us?"

All of a sudden the dudes started to attack us. Thank God, we were all in the same karate class or else we would be screwed. I started to punch one of the guys while Inuyasha fought off another guy. Sango was beating the shit out of some guy and Miroku was behind fighting people off. Koga was doing his own thing with some dude as he easily knocked him out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a dude about to hit me but was stopped with a hand with claws. I swore I heard growling 'Inuyasha' I thought. All of a sudden, as promised, it started to rain which made it harder to fight off the dudes. All of a sudden, someone ripped my favorite leather jacket. HE WILL PAY!

Inuyasha's POV

When that guy ripped Kagome's leather jacket, it looked like she got new energy. I don't blame her, that was the jacket that her dad gave her right before he died. Her chocolate brown eyes had fire in them and I watched as her raven black hair flew wildly around her when she started beating the crap out of that guy. I kinda feel bad for him since he's about to feel Kagome's wrath, but not really since he had that going for him. All of a sudden I saw that guy slap her. My anger flared . No one hurts her. I mean no one. I ran over and grabbed the guy by the throat and smashed him into the wall of a building. My anger took over. All of a sudden I heard Kikyo scream my name. I looked over and guys were going towards her. I quickly dropped the guy and ran over. The only thing is that people started to get in my way so I tried to fight through them. The more I went through, the more got in my way. What the hell. The anger coursed through my body. Sure she cheated on me but I still felt drawn to her. I had to help her.

I think I heard someone call my name but I ignored it. I kept trying to go Kikyo. I heard my name being called again but louder. I still ignored it. Something in the back of my head told me to help whoever was calling my name but I needed to get to Kikyo, I have to. As I got closer the voice in the back of my head got stronger. I could see Kikyo now but something's wrong, she's not hurt.

"INUYASHA" I heard my name being screamed this time followed by a gun shot. I froze. I could smell Kagome's blood. No, no, No, No, NOO. I turned around and saw Kagome, with a bullet hole where her heart should be. I saw her fall to her knees and then flat on her face. No, this can't be happening. I ran over to her and picked her up. She was drenched in blood. I checked her pulse but I already knew with her eyes since they were lifeless. Her body was limp. She's gone.

"YOU BASTARD. SHE WAS CALLING YOUR NAME CAUSE SHE NEEDED HELP. WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO HER." Koga yelled at me. I turned around and saw Sango sobbing in Miroku's shoulder. He had tears running down his cheeks. I saw Koga and he was sobbing too. I looked back at the face of the woman who stayed with me through everything. She never left my side. Even though I'm a worthless half- breed, she made feel like I was more. Even when I went out with Kikyo. She told me she was a slut but I didn't believe her. Even then she stayed with me. Now, when she needed me , I failed her. I felt tears on my cheeks. I never cry, but she is worth the tears. I didn't protect her. All of a sudden I heard Laughing. I turned around and saw Kikyo doubled over LAUGHING. Naraku came out with a smirk on his face and my anger flared again. Kikyo, went over to him and kissed him.

"Nice job, babe. Now she won't be a disturbance." I heard her tell him. They planned this. They wanted to kill Kagome. I gently laid the girl down and stood up. My eyes flashing red. I walked over to Naraku who was just kept on smirking. Out of nowhere, I punched the bastard in the face. Kikyo gasped and I turned to her. She looked scared and she should be. She wanted Kagome dead; I will not stand for this. I grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against a wall. She just smirked at me as well. " what's the matter Inuyasha. I thought you loved me. Why would you care that some little bitch is dead?" My demon started to take over.

"No one talks about Kagome like that. No one hurts her." I threw her towards Naraku, causing him to fall with her weight. I walked back to where Kagome was and hugged her to my chest. I started sobbing. I kept repeating to myself, she's gone, and it's my fault, she's gone, and it's my fault. It hurt so bad to know she's not here anymore. Why did it hurt so much though? I already the answer. I fell in love with her. She was my spirit. Whenever she came into the room, I was happy, like nothing can touch me. Now I'm vulnerable without her. She's gone, and it's my fault.

Kagome's POV

'Where am I?' I look around and see blackness. 'whats going on' I just remember calling out for Inuyasha but then nothing. All of sudden the blackness starts fading away and it's like I'm floating. I look down and see all my friends crying holding a body. I gasp when I see Inuyasha crying as well. 'Who died' I snort sarcastically. I look closer and see that I DIED! 'What the hell is going on'

"Kagome" I hear my name and turn around. I froze.

"Dad?" He smiled and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he hugged me. It's my dad! Wait, it's my DAD. I pull back quickly.

"Kagome, it's time to go" he grabbed my hand and started pulling me to a light.

"No, I don't want to die. Please no. Not yet." I struggle trying to get free. I keep getting pulled into the light. As I got closer, I start sobbing. I can't go now. I have to get back to Inuyasha. I can't leave. I'm just 17, this can't be happening. Anger started to flood me, I can't go like this. 'NO' I pulled my hand away and all of a sudden I am thrown into my body.

Inuyasha's POV

I kept hugging her to my chest, her blood covering my shirt and my tears covering hers. My head couldn't wrap around the fact that she's gone. It can't be happening. All of a sudden, her body started to cough violently. I quickly pull away and stared wide eyed, as she opens her eyes. She's alive.

"Inuyasha" I heard her whisper my name. I hugged her to my chest again and start crying ones more, but tears of joy this time. She's alive.

"Inuyasha, I can't breathe." I pull away and smile at her. "I'm really tired, Inuyasha" I start to panic.

"No, don't go to sleep. Sango call an ambulance. She's alive hurry." Sango looked shocked for a second before pulling out her phone. I heard her giving directions. I look back at Kagome and see that she's starting to fall asleep. "No, Kagome look at me, don't go to sleep. Please just look at me." She did as I told her. "Stay awake, please"

"Okay Inuyasha, I'll try." I could tell she was struggling. Where is the damn ambulance! As if on cue, I heard the sirens. Soon they were here and were loading her inside the vehicle. I climbed in after and soon we were off.

We reached the hospital and they started rolling her towards the emergency room. I held her hand there until one of the doctors stopped me.

"You can't go there son" He said.

"I have to go though." Started to make my way inside when the doctor grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out. I can't believe I let him. I started pacing around the waiting room. She will survive, I told myself. She can't go. Sango came running in followed by Miroku then Koga. Sango hugged me and asked how she was doing.

"I haven't heard from the doctors yet." Sango and Miroku nodded but Koga didn't even look at me. I can tell he was still mad at me, but I don't blame him. If I stayed with Kagome, she wouldn't be here in the first place.

The doctor came out and called us. "Ms. Higurashi is in stable condition, but she is very fragile. One person at a time can go see her." I went first and when I walked in, my breath hitched. There she was on the bed strapped to multiple machines and she looked deathly pale. She is not supposed to be like this. She is supposed to be walking around happy and laughing. I walked toward her unconscious body. I just stood there staring at her, guilt washing over me. I brush my knuckle against her cheek. She slowly opens her eyes and smiles up at me. I hated it. I don't deserve her smile.

"Inuyasha" I hear her whisper my name. I sat down in a chair right next to her and just looked at her. How could I let her get in here? I leaned over her to get a better look at her face.

"I'm sorry", I whispered to her

"For what?" She asked me confused.

"For not protecting you and leaving you." I stated.

"Inuyasha it's okay." She tried to assure me

"NO it's not, I didn't stay with you. I should have instead of going over to Kikyo. If I didn't leave, you wouldn't have been shot and I you wouldn't be here strapped to all these machines an-" I was interrupted by Kagome.

"It's okay. You had to help Kikyo, she was in trouble and I knew you couldn't leave her." She looked at me with sympathetic eyes. God I hate that.

"Kagome you don't get it. I letting you being shot was not worth it. She and Naraku planned this whole thing to try to kill you. When I got to her she was perfectly fine but then I heard the gun shot." I shuddered at the memory.

"Even if they did, they didn't manage to kill me. I'm still here."

"I don't know how I'll ever live with myself. I won't forgive myself. I deserve you to hate me and to yell at me. I don't even deserve your friendship even though I still want that and more but-" I cut myself off as I realized what I just said. I practically just told her that I like her and want her to be my girlfriend. Smooth, Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, just ignore what I just forget it." Instead of insults of my idiocy, I was answered by her reaching up and pulling my face to hers. I felt her lips on mine and I was surprised but kissed her back. A minute later I pulled away from lack of air. I just stared at her and saw she had a slight blush on her cheeks. I gently ran my hand over it and smiled.

"You talk too much, do you know that?" She asked with a smirk on her face. I just nodded in response. I bent down and kissed her again and that's how Sango found us when she barged in.

"I don't give a fuck that only one person can see her I want to see- " She stopped when she saw us close together. Miroku ran in after panting.

"Sango, wait" He saw how close me and Kagome were and a lecherous smirk appeared on his face. "So are you guys together?" Kagome and I just blushed in response. "I think we should leave them alone, Sango" He started to pull Sango away as she nodded still looking at us in shock. I heard Kagome giggling and looked down to see her smile. I missed that and bent down for another kiss.

**What do you think. This was my first oneshot so I wasn't sure how to end it. But anyway review and please tell me of good stories to read. I'm getting bored :p.**


End file.
